


The Girl I Saved (Harley's backstory)

by HarleyRoses05



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Backstory, Henry Stickmin - Freeform, Henry Stickmin OC, Multi, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyRoses05/pseuds/HarleyRoses05
Summary: Ever since Harley Calvin was born, Charles tried his very best to protect her. When Harley turned 12 years old, she was left in the basement, what would happen next?Note that this is an alternate universe, like how my friends design of Toppat!Charles and Toppat!Harley bake are in an alternate universe.
Relationships: Harley/Konrad, Ivy Calvin/Johnathan John Calvin, Left Hand Man/Harley Calvin





	The Girl I Saved (Harley's backstory)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Abuse, Trauma, Gore, and Biphobia. Please don't read if you are sensitive to these things. I DO NOT OWN LEFT HAND MAN, HARLEY BELONGS TO ME. KONRAD, CALVIN, AND OTHER CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THE ACTUAL THSC BELONG TO PUFFBALLS UNITED. LEFT HAND MAN BELONGS TO DEMONADE ON DISCORD

It was a rather sunny day, everyone in Harley's town was doing what they liked to do. Konrad Bukowski, however, had his eyes on the parents of Charles and Harley. Harley, however, was imprisoned in the basement. Harley was in bad condition, ribs were showing, and she hadn't eaten in a long time. The window was rather big, which was her only way of hearing what is going on. The basement walls weren't sound-proof, which is what Harley is thankful for. "Mama, Papa? Please help.." A girls voice caught the attention of Konrad. Konrad has saved lives before, but he has to be careful not to be seen by Johnathan "John" Calvin or Ivy Calvin "Calvin, did you hear that voice?" Questioned Konrad to his twin brother, Calvin. Calvin nods in response. "Yeah, it looks like the voice is calling for help." Warned Calvin. The twin brothers barged in the house, following where the voice came from. "Oi, you there!" Called Left Hand Man's voice. Konrad looks at Left Hand Man in confusion. Konrad didn't trust Left Hand Man at first, because well, he was part of the Toppat Clan and looked evil, but, he is Harley's imaginary friend she made since was nine years old. "Are you here to help Harley?" Asked LHM to Konrad. Konrad nods as he explains that he doesn't have the time to talk. He searched for a crowbar and eventually, he found one. "I have to be careful with this one." Konrad said to himself. 

Konrad hit the wooden planks, which were nailed. It was a successful attempt. "Mama..? Is that you..?" Asked Harley in a scared tone, which happened to be where the voice came from. "No, I'm not your mama. My named is Konrad Bukowski. I'm gonna get you out of here." Responded the ginger boy. He noticed that Harley was in really bad condition. "What happened to you?" Asked Konrad, worried for the 12 year old girl. "Mama never fed me for weeks, nor did Papa, Who was less responsible for my misery." She responded, she was a little shaky. He soon found out that her name was Harley Calvin. "Charles has a sister? Well, that's something I didn't know about until now." Said Konrad, who was carefully picking her up from the basement. "Calvin! I found the girl! She appears to be Charlie's sister." Cried Konrad. Calvin was shocked that Charles even had a sister in the first place. Calvin held her in his arms as he traveled to the military base. "You, Charles. Take care of the kid." Commanded Calvin. "Yes, sir!" Charles responded. "Whats your name?" Asked Charles. "My name is Harley, Harley Calvin." Responded Harley, who still had a terrible condition. Charles was shocked that he even had a sister. 

Johnathan returned from his job. Konrad saw Johnathan, then he ran over to tackle him. "HEY! WATCH IT, GINGER FUCK-FACE!" Yelled Johnathan, as he tried to escape the grip of Konrad. He was trained to do this. "You watch it, don't you see what you did to your own daughter?" Hissed Konrad. "Yeah, well? Shes Bisexual! Bisexuals are disgusting!" Yelled Johnathan. Police drive by, they walk in and barge in Ivy's room. "Ivy Lina Calvin, you are arrested for abandonment of a child." Said an officer, as Calvin shoved Johnathan into the car along with Ivy. Calvin felt like his job was done for the day. He walked to Konrad, well, almost. "Wow, you did it. You got Harley's parents. I say we make a pretty good team, don't you, Kon-" Right Hand Man shot Calvin in front of Harley and Konrad. Harley was shocked, and Konrad started to cry. "CALVIN! NO! NO! NO!" Yelled Konrad, as a bullet wound was on Calvin's chest. Konrad sobbed. Harley was terrified, most likely traumatized. Harley soon would grow up to remember this traumatizing moment. Henry kicked Right Hand Man in the chest, as he jumped away. Charles's current duty was to take care of Harley. She didn't want to see this anymore, along with Konrad.


End file.
